Relational databases are known in the art. Relational databases typically consist of structured data content and hence constitute relational data with relationships between data items being stored and revealed by tables consisting, for example, of rows and columns. Relational databases follow precise and complex entry/storage requirements in order to ensure that the intended relationships are unambiguously stored. Consequently, relational database queries follow similarly precise and complex query syntax/content requirements in order to ensure an accurate search of the database.
Structured Query Language (SQL) is a special-purpose programming language designed for managing data held in a relational database management system. Originally based upon relational algebra and tuple relational calculus, SQL consists of a data definition language and a data manipulation language. The scope of SQL includes data insert, query, update and delete, schema creation and modification, and data access control.
Unfortunately, though certainly powerful, SQL is not necessarily user-friendly or intuitive. As a result, it can be frustrating or even impossible (from a practical standpoint) for many users in, for example, a physical shopping facility application setting to effectively leverage the contents of a relational database to accomplish any number of routine inquiries that such users might ordinarily seek to conduct during the course of a typical workday. Having an SQL expert continually available is typically not a viable solution in such application settings nor is training all potential users to be proficient in SQL.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present teachings. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present teachings. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.